jagged_dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Balic
Construciton and Location Details History Details City-states The Core ''Main article'' The Core is the largest remaining remnant of Old Balic. Balic’s old laws and traditions are alive and well within the city. After Old Balic was nearly completely destroyed in the Plague of Teeth, the Lord of the Core, Richard Fhelt, has dedicated his life to restoring it to its former glory. Traditionalists. The Core seeks to preserve not only the history of Balic, but its ways of life as well. Within the Core, the majority of the citizens are human, magic is frowned upon, imports only come from elsewhere in Balic, and the people are highly resistant to change. Hierarchy and status play are large part in its society, and foreigners are often viewed as lesser citizens that must earn their place in the Core. The people of the Core never refer to their state as such, instead calling their land Balic, so as to reinforce the importance of their state. Historical Nation. The Core was built atop the ruins of the previous cities of Old Balic. As much history and culture was recovered as was possible, but much was unfortunately lost. Lord Fhelt and many other wealthy nobles have spent much of their fortunes in an attempt to recover Old Balic’s history from other nations. Any historical artifact or record can be sold to the Core for a hefty price. Built Upon Ruins. The problem with building upon the ruins of Old Balic, is that many of the ancient cities were built upon even older sites. Prisigoth ruins form the foundation for some cities, while ancient abandoned fey strongholds exists beneath others. The Core capital city is built on a combination of both, while also having a path to the Underdark. Many animals, bandits, and aberrant monsters have made the sewers and catacombs beneath various cities into their homes. Effort is being made by each city to clear them out, but progress is slow. Creston Main article Before Archon Dauntless became ruler of the land, Creston was home to bandits and rabble seeking a haven from the neighbouring states’ influence. After Dauntless’ takeover, Creston was transformed into a nation of well-off servants, catering to the whim of the archon. Dauntless shows a surprisingly good knowledge of mortal infrastructure and government, and its slowly growing his city-state. Iron Law. Archon Dauntless imposes his own morals and laws on the land. Citizens are to follow his rules, or face punishment – often death. Though words of dissent are not punished (free will and free speech are still permitted), Dauntless is swift to end those who would take action against him or break his laws. Many actions prohibited in other societies are permitted (e.g. assault without a weapon, adultery, protesting) while others have become grievous transgressions (slander and libel, fraud, defamation of iconography or property). Dauntless holds strictly to his strange morals. Devotion. Dauntless has become a positive image in the eyes of many citizens of Creston – and not just because he has removed the eyes of many who do not see him as such. Creston is free of banditry; it has proper systems of healthcare, trade, manufacturing, and food production; people are free to come and go as they please, and to pursue whatever they want. Many have found peace under his rule, and many have opted to join his military to encompass the rest of Balic in Dauntless’ perfect society. Isolation. Though foreigners are free to enter, they are not made clear of Dauntless’ laws. Even when they are, the slightest transgression often brings the wrath of him or his enforcers. Trade is often conducted outside of Creston’s borders. Both immigrants and travellers are rare, and so Creston remains fairly isolated. Its people tend to fear the outside world as much as they fear the archon who rules them, albeit for different reasons. Darynos Main article Technology and advancement form the backbone of Daryosian society. Situated adjacent to the Warforged Lands, Darynos happily corroborates with its neighbours to develop new technologies. From the Plague of Teeth cure to the Lightning Rail, Darynos seeks to change the face of Balic through its work. Technology. Darynos is the forefront of invention in Balic. Research, development, and even ‘fringe’ experiments are conducted here, and many wealthy investors travel to Darynos from afar to become part of the myriad of possibilities Darynos offers. Darynos is also the leading state in non-magical healing and medicine. The Warforged. While the laws of Old Balic had limited Darynos’ international communication, the collapse of the old government saw immediate contact between Darynos and the warforged, and trade agreements being created within months. The combined efforts of the two nations have been responsible for technology used all over Balic, and has been intrinsic in the warforged being accepted by other nations and states. Nearly 12% of the state’s population are warforged citizens, with reforging and augments before more common. Freedom. Darynos remains very liberal-minded; new technology and non-conformist attitudes are encouraged. While dangerous or taboo research does require a permit, such things are not forbidden as in other states. Citizens do not often use magic, instead focusing on electrical and mechanical devices, as well as application of elementals. In a similar vein to the warforged, freedom of choice and expression are important values in Darynos. Eleparr Main article Eleparr is a city-state of two worlds. In the east, great schools teach magic and monitor the arcane activity of the known world. In the west, a wild frontier allows for the exploration of magic in all its forms. Experiments. It is said that owlbears were the work of a mad wizard. Owlbears are fairly natural compared to the wild experiments run every day in Eleparr. The western half of the state is a lawless land where arcanists gather to perform magical experiments and tests. Magic users from all over the plane travel to Eleparr to cast magic that would get them arrested elsewhere. While some of the results and findings benefit the state, Eleparr instituted the region for the sake of freedom of magic, not to gain from it. Magical findings belong to the person you discovered them, though they often Schools. Eleparr has more magic schools than the rest of Balic combined, and nearly as many as Thay. It also has the only bardic colleges in Balic. Arcanists who wish to learn magic, as opposed to experimenting wildly with it, study at these colleges. A degree from Eleparr carries a lot of weight; many of the arcanists Watchful Eyes. 'Eleparr see itself as the heart of magic and the protectors of the realm. Its National Scrying Agency is an organization that ensures nobody in or out of the state performs magic that threatens the plane. The agency believes only in the safety of the plane; it will not engage in an otherwise illegal situation, instead alerting the authorities of the nation where the crime is taking place. Though the agency watches nearly the entire plane, most incidents occur in Eleparr. Ferveo ''Main article Ferveo is a semi-unified state of elemental cults. Two nodes connected to the elemental planes of fire and water exist within its borders, and there have long been religious following around them. The cults work in harmony to govern the nation, neither cult vying for power so much as for stability and assured preservation of their node. '''Elemental Temples. Since its founding, two more cults have formed, further complicating the system of government in Ferveo. Fortunately, tensions among citizens remains low. Each cult offers a way to live one’s life, not a strict dogma or singular deity passing down laws. Order and harmony are at the center of how Ferveans choose to live. Sorcery. The elemental nodes provide a fairly save method of bestowing sorcerous power upon on individual. During the Plague of Teeth, many followers of each node willingly subjected themselves their respective font of magic, seeking to use it to protect their node and their fellow citizens. As a result, thousands of elemental sorcerers exist within Ferveo. External Conflict. Although there is little conflict within the borders of Ferveo, its split-government system has led to each cult acting independently in external affairs. From the water cult’s involvement in trade blockades around Greybank, to the air cult’s occupation of Meletass, each cult leader seeks to expand his or her domain or involve him or herself in other nations’ affairs in a different manner. Often these actions are only taken by the most devote cult followers, with citizens being excluded from these affairs. Fire-Way Main article The state of Fire-Way is famous for its military prowess, empowered citizens and its fighting pits that rival even those found in Whitesun. When Dragoth carved out Fire-Way from the corpse of old Balic, it was with the intent of creating the foundation for an empire. Dragoth is growing his land and population steadily; under his baleful gaze his empire is rising from the ashes of the old world, checked only by his neighbours’ borders. Fighting Pits. The fighting pits are located within Fire-Way’s capital. They draw in combats from across the world, eager for glory and gold. Performing well in the arena can lead to an officer post in Fire-Way’s legions and even invitations to serve as body guards from Thay to Greybank. Unlike Whitesun, where prisoners may earn their freedom by entering the fighting pits, Fire-Way’s arena is meant for glory and show. Only those who have gone through proper gladiatorial training earn the right to enter. Prisoners in the state of Fire-Way are given two choices: enter one of the great kilns or spend their sentence in one of the great work camps breaking stone, cutting lumber or constructing one of Fire-Way’s numerous forward outposts. Any attempt at escape is met with steel in hand. These camps are supervised by soldiers from Fire-Way’s 8th legion. Merchants. The merchant district wraps itself tightly around the arena, selling their wares to patrons drunk on bloodlust. They sell everything from cheap alcohol to imitations of famous combatants’ equipment. All merchants within Fire-Way belong to the local merchants guild headed by Eberorus, a brown dragon who specializes in finest spices and silks. Beast Hunters. All those in Fire-Way know of the spiked plate of the beast trappers who feed the arena’s demand for monstrous foes. Captured beasts big and small, fearsome and benign are set against bestiarii to entertain the masses. Hundreds of monsters meet their end each year in spectacular battles, often leaving their foes with more than a glorious tale. Keleson Main article The only state with a centralized religion, the state of Kelesen has been built around worship to the Raven Queen. Kelesen is a self-sufficient state that makes little attempt to interact with the other states, save for sending out missionaries to spread the word of their goddess, or to hunt down and eliminate any abomination that would defile her name. The Raven Queen. Kelesen’s Church functions as its government, enforcing the will of the Raven Queen. The vast majority of the state’s citizens are devout followers, and a substantial number of citizens are clerics. The goddess grants her power to those who would live their lives in service of her, and thus miracles and divine blessings are almost commonplace within Kelesen’s borders. Isolation. The citizens of Kelesen see no reason to leave their haven: here they are closest to their goddess, and safe the heathenistic ways of the outside world. Outsiders, however, are welcomed with open arms. Other deities and practices are even permitted in Kelesen, though no false temples are to be built, and the Raven Queen’s tenants must come first. Kelesen hopes to convert visitors by displaying their peaceful and prosperous ways. Missionaries. When Kelesites leave their state, it is exclusively for one of three reasons. All clerics must complete their training by visiting the outside world at least once on a pilgrimage so that they may understand how blessed they are to escape the barbaric practices of the outside world. Many more choose to venture out again in hopes of converting others to their faith. Lastly, inquisitors leave to hunt down undead and those that would create them. Matheston Main article Matheston has become a symbol of unity in Balic. Created as a unification of dwarven and human cultures, this city-state remains a culture are acceptance and open-mindedness. Matheston prides itself in being an industrious trade center for many other city-states, and for keeping Balic unified. Walled Cities. Meletass’ capitol is built into a dwarven hold, encompassing both the hold itself as well as the dozens of acres of land outside the hold. Other cities in the city-state are built in this fashion: sprawling high walled cities on plateaus, hills, and other location where they can be seen from far away. As a sign of welcome, heavy iron gates remain open day and night. Traditions. Dwarves and humans may have been the founders of Matheston, but its population has grown to encompass all types of races. While different cultures are not necessarily celebrated together in harmony, they are at least accepted. Tradition is important to many in Matheston, and every citizen is free to exercise their own believes so long as conflict does not occur. Matheston’s cities spend much effort to ensure its citizens are able to exercise this right, constantly changing both state laws and municipal laws in an attempt to satisfy everyone. Political Center. Matheston is credited with unifying the city-states that formed after Balic’s collapse after the Plague of Teeth. Though the effort was supported by several other eager city-states, it was Matheston took the mantle of responsibility to keep them all unified. Matheston ensures that the various demands and needs of the city-states are met, and that they all abide by the contract they have entered into. Every year it is Matheston that houses all the leaders to discuss national matters. Mazhar Main article The state of Mazhar is controlled by a large family of dwarves: the Starfall clan. They travel across all of Balic in search of meteors, collecting their rare metals. The clan’s capitol is located on an island just off the coast of Mazhar proper. The clan focuses on protecting and growing their home and operations, but cares little about the rest of the city-state. Law of the Land. Starfall sheriffs govern each village in Mazhar, collecting taxes and enforcing law. Often, only laws pertaining to the growth of the clan are enforced. Murder, theft, and other unlawful actions are not investigated by the sheriffs if the clan is not in danger. As such, villages often form their own laws and enforcement agencies. Some villages work in harmony to survive; others are as corrupt as their sheriffs. Wild Frontier. No care taken, world dangerous, land untamed, towns not funded. Because the taxes taken from towns go straight to the Starfall clan, villages see no improvement. Roads remain poor, infrastructure does not develop, and threats large and small to the safety of villagers are not addressed. Many surrounding woods are filled with untamed dangers. As such, many villages pool their resources to hire adventurers to deal with local issues and monsters. Banditry. Bandits and self-appointed land barons have claimed many pieces of throughout Mazhar. While the Starfall clan doesn’t like people taking away their income, they do not interfere with the more dangerous or more elusive bandit groups. Many bandits raid caravans passing along the roads or control their own villages. Some bandits have even been employed by the Starfall clan as honorary sheriffs. Meletass Main article Meletass is the southernmost city-state of Balic. It is a place that rewards hard work and determination, boasting the largest number of farmers and craftsmen south of Paraith. The nation exports most of the goods it produces to the rest of world, sometimes even reaching the shores of Bel’Terath. Trade Empire. Meletass’s primary source of income is its vast trade empire. It produces all the raw good and materials its needs, exporting them as they are, or manufacturing into other goods first. The state is a complex system of businesses, producers, suppliers, and exporters. Primary exports include various grains, spirits, and weapons. Imports are next to none, with the exception of specialty tools. The Executive Counsel. Eight councillors representing the eight largest companies in Meletass work together to keep the nation prosperous and stable. They control every aspect of the nation, ensuring that the entire system runs smoothly. They act in lieu of a government, passing laws and representing the state in inter-state meetings. They ensure that the borders are well guarded and that the people (and their own investments) are secure. Mercenaries are used for these purposes; Meletass has no standing army. They rely on good relations with other city-states for military support. Since every business is in some way owned or controlled by a member of the council, much of the profits go towards improving the nation as a whole. Every coin that goes towards strengthening a business is made back ten-fold in time. Growing Division. Racial segregation is prevalent aspect in Melatassian culture. Since the events of the Storm Lord, Meltass has been very wary of both elves and magic. The council does nothing to stop this way of thinking, knowing that heavy culture changes will cause problems with their economic model. Only the most basic of education is provided in Meletass – and only for those who can afford it – meaning most citizens rely on hearsay and tales to provide their understanding of the world outside their borders. Elves in Meletass are second-class citizens. They are subject to the same laws as humans and dwarves (the majority of the population) but can be denied entry or sales from stores, denied the right the own land in many areas, and can be arrested for any suspicious behaviour. Nearly all citizens engage in this behaviour, making sure the elves keep their elven ways to themselves. The persistent few elves who decide to live in Meletass keep to themselves in segregated communities. Dragonborn, tieflings, shifters, and other less human-looking folk are barred entry from the state except under very rare circumstances. Travel papers and Meletassian escorts must be provided at all time. Paraith Main article Paraith is the most disconnected of the city-states. The state is focused nearly entirely on internal affairs and relations to Thay. Citizens of Paraith seek to remove Thayan influence, and as such revolts and protests occur on a shockingly regular basis. Magic is very commonplace in Paraith, though not to the extent of Thay; no academies or colleges exist within its borders. Thayan Rule. After receiving help from Thay during the Plague of Teeth, and again when Fire-Way threatened to invade Paraith, the city-state was forced to surrender its independence. Paraith remained a city-state of Balic, but was subject to tithes paid to Thay, Thayan laws, and a Thayan-elected lord. Thayan culture has slowly drifted in as old laws are removed and new one implemented in the name of Thay. Unrest. Though the Paraithic government surrendered themselves to Thayan rule, the people did not. Numerous riots and uprisings have occurred since the occupation, many of them violent. Thay continues to increase their military presence, while the Paraith resistance has begun covertly training its citizens as militia. The Blackleaf Brotherhood. Paraith in the past had been a target for the Blackleaf Brotherhood due to the state’s high use of magic. The anti-magic organization has since changed its tactics after the Thayan occupation. The Brotherhood seeks to supplant Paraithic arcane magic with divine magic. It does so by holding Thay as an example of the corrupting power of the arcane, and promising Paraith that it will help them break free of the powerful nation’s shackles. Trennal Main article Trennal has the most well-guarded borders in Balic. That state boasts the largest and most well-trained military of the city-states, though it only uses its forces to defend Balic. Trennal has many strict laws that it enforces to keep the peace; it eyes foreigners with heavy scrutiny. Trennal is in poor relations with Greybank to the point of having a “kill on sight” policy against shapeshifters. Naval Power. Although Trennal boasts the largest standing army in Balic, it is better known for its navy. Trennal has won countless battles both for itself and more Balic by preventing its enemies from ever reaching its shores. Currently, its navy is being used to block trade routes with Greybank, its coastal neighbour. The navy is, however, ready to mobilize on a moment’s notice. Secret Police. After a doppelganger killed the current ruler’s wife, Trennal has been under increasingly strict laws. Branching beyond protection from shapeshifters, Trennal seeks to guard itself from and foreign involvement that could shatter the peace within it. It also keeps an eye on its inner workings, rooting out and disposing of dissenters and rebels. Trennal has no problem using magic, dragonmarks, or its military to ensure the city-state runs smoothly. Crime Free. The increasingly tight restraints self-imposed upon the nation have made its citizens close-minded and untrusting. However, it has also brought crime and general unlawfulness to the lowest in Balic. Social mores have fallen in line with the laws, resulting in a nation that is happy with its safety. Citizens who think otherwise are often ostracized, and in some cases coerced to leave the nation if their radical views aren’t corrected.